


A Groupchat and other hells

by hiimaprofessionalfangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School AU, Hunay, M/M, Mess, Modern AU, This is a mess of a fic tbh, adashi, chatfic, groupchat au, i dont know what I’m gonna do with this, klance, no cohesive timeline I’m sorry, pidge makes a groupchat and shenanigans ensue, sfw, slow burn i guess, theres literally no cohesive timeline on this I’m so sorry, they/them pronouns for the pidgeon, veraxca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimaprofessionalfangirl/pseuds/hiimaprofessionalfangirl
Summary: Hell School 201811:27 pmTheGremlin: welcom childrenTheGremlin: waitCryinInTheClub: welcomGordonRamseyWannabe: welcomShayOfSunshine: welcomLongestYeeBoiEver: welcomHereQueerAndChaotic: welcom





	1. Hell School 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fic so please go easy on me
> 
> Usernames (atm)  
> AdamAndLeave: adam  
> Takashit: shiro  
> PrincessAllura: allura  
> LongestYeeBoiEver: Matt  
> HereQueerAndChaotic: Keith  
> TheGremlin: pidge  
> GordonRamseyWannabe: hunk  
> CryingInTheClub: lance  
> ShayOfSunshine: shay

**_TheGremlin_ ** _added_ **_AdamAndLeave, Takashit, Princess, LongestYeeBoiEver, HereQueerAndChaotic, GordonRamseyWannabe, CryinInTheClub, and ShayOfSunshine_ ** _to_ **_Hell School 2018_ **

 

**_Hell School 2018_ **

**_11:27 pm_ **

 

 **TheGremlin:** welcom children

 

 **TheGremlin:** wait

 

 **CryinInTheClub** : welcom

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe** : welcom

 

 **ShayOfSunshine** : welcom

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver** : welcom

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic** : welcom

 

 **TheGremlin** : not you too Keith

 

 **Takashit:** anywho, what is this pidge

 

 **TheGremlin:** a group chat

 

 **Takashit** : why

 

 **TheGremilin:** to survive highschool

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** they have a point

 

 **Takashit:** D:

             

 **Takashit:** a betrayal™   


**LongestYeeBoiEver** : oh no they’re being couple-y, save me

 

 **TheGremlin** : anywhoozle

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic** : that’s not a word pidge

 

 **TheGremlin** : did i ask for your opinion emo boy?

 

 **CryinInTheClub** : aldfgaigfiquegf;iqegf

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **TheGremlin** : _that’s what i fucking thought_

 

 **TheGremlin** : anyway, introductions motherfuckers

 

 **TheGremlin** : name/nickname, pronouns, sexuality, grade, hogwarts house, and whatever the fuck else you want ya funky little people

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe** : _pidge you’re literally shorter than everyone here_

 

 **TheGremlin** : since hunk had to call me out he’s going first

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe** : fine,

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe** : hi I’m hunk, he/him, panromantic-ace, freshman, hufflepuff, and I love my girlfriend, that is all

 

 **ShayOfSunshine** : <3

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe** : <3

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver** : oh g r e a t two couples in the chat, just what i wanted on this fine Sunday

 

 **TheGremlin** : since you insulted hunay, ur next mathematics

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver** : wow such good insult 10/10

 

 **TheGremlin** : _Matthew_

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** fine

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** I’m matt, he/him, bisexual disaster, junior, ravenclaw, and brother to the gremlin who created this

 

 **TheGremlin:** good, lance, ur next

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** hi I’m lance! he/him, bi, freshman, hufflepuff, (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞   


**TheGremlin:** good, emo boy you’re next

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** im keith, he/him, gay, freshman, gryffindor

 

 **Takashit:** Keith is also a reformed emo

 

 **TheGremlin:** pfffttt, “reformed”

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** he blasts panic at the disco constantly

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** panic isn’t even emo anymore, have y’all heard pray for the wicked

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** Y’KNOW WHAT HOLTS,

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** SQUARE UP

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** that’s not a good idea dude

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** uh yeah, messing with pidge is not a safe idea

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _i grew up with them, i know what I’m getting into_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _also i have a knife_

 

 **Takashit:** _Keith no_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _Keith yes_

 

 **TheGremlin:** anywho, shiro you’re next

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _we’re coming back to this pidge, mark my words_

 

 **Takashit:** hello, I’m shiro, he/him, gay, junior, gryffindor

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** and he accidentally bleached his hair white like a dumbass

 

 **Takashit:** _you little-_

 

 **TheGremlin:** ADAM YOU’RE NEXT

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** [ _sighs_ ] I’m Adam, he/him, gay, junior, slytherin and the dumbass with the bleached hair is (unfortunately) my boyfriend

 

 **Takashit:** i _cannot believe_ this level of _betrayal_

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** ily <3

 

 **Takashit:** ily2

 

 **TheGremlin:** _disgusting_

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** _disgusting_

 

 **TheGremlin:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

 **TheGremlin:** ALLURA YOUR TURN

 

 **Princess:** hi! I’m allura, she/her, pansexual, junior, ravenclaw and I moved to the states from the UK 2 years ago so that’s why i have a slight British accent

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** a goddess amongst us mere mortals

 

 **Princess:** <3

 

 **TheGremlin:** shay, go

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** hi!! im shay, she/her, biromantic-ace, freshman, hufflepuff and i love my boyfriend <3

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** <3

 

 **TheGremlin:** well, im pidge, they/them, gayce, freshman, slytherin

 

 **TheGremlin:** see yall next week when school starts

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** bold of you to assume that i wont be seeing my lovely girlfriend before them

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** bold of you to assume i wont drag you out for some social interaction before school starts

 

 **TheGremlin:** _fuck_

 

 **Takashit:** _language_

 

 **TheGremlin:** English

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** English

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** fuk

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** stfu all of you, its almost midnight, shouldn’t you be fixing your sleeping patterns for school?

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **TheGremlin:** to be fair i never had a normal sleeping pattern

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** then why are you up adam

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** because you fuckers are blowing up my phone at this unholy hour

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** _stfu and sleep_

 

 **Takashit:** i love my boyfriend

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** that means you too kashi

 

 **Takashit:** hnnnnnnnnnnggggggg

 

 **Takashit:** ok gn <3

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** <3

  
**TheGremlin:** thats so disgusting, i just might go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo i cant promise regular updates and idk what imma do with this but all i know is there’s gonna be klance (eventually) and a lot of this will be based on my own high school experiences and a groupchat I’m in with some internet friends ok bye


	2. Welcome to high school kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school 
> 
> Adam says something and pidge starts discourse (also the seeds of klance are sown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little background on how they all know each other:
> 
> Pidge and keith are childhood friends because of shiro and Matt  
> Lance and hunk are also childhood best friends  
> The kiddos met in middle school and were all friends  
> Then keith got kicked out of school for punching someone (James)  
> Adam and lance know each other because their moms are gossip buddies and therefore they became gossip buddies  
> The adults (sans Matt and shiro) know each other because they all met at GSA freshman year
> 
> Usernames  
> AdamAndLeave: adam  
> Takashit: shiro  
> Princess: allura  
> LongestYeeBoiEver: Matt  
> HereQueerAndChaotic: Keith  
> TheGremlin: pidge  
> GordonRamseyWannabe: hunk  
> CryingInTheClub: lance  
> ShayOfSunshine: shay

**_Hell School 2018_ **

**_5:32 am_ **

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** HELLO EVERYONE

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** ITS THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL AND IM ABOUT TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK WOOOOOO

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** 1) how much caffeine have you had today lance and 2) b r e a t h e, today is freshman orientation, literally only freshman will be there

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** 1) an indeterminate amount 2) that makes me feel a little better but not really

 

 **TheGremlin:** _indeterminate amount_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** wh

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** wait school starts today

 

 **Takashit:** _yes it’s freshman orientation u dumbass_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** crip

 

 **Takashit:** you stayed up all night watching buzzfeed unsolved didn’t you?

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** I cannot answer yes or no to that question

 

 **Takashit:** _Keith_

 

 **TheGremlin:** I’m debating whether or not to expose keith atm

 

 **TheGremlin:** should I?

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** yes.

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** only so I can forget about my own suffering

 

 **TheGremlin:** it has been decided

 

 **TheGremlin:** Keith and I stayed up all night binging buzzfeed Unsolved together via rabbit

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _thats it_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _im killing pidge as soon as we get to school_

 

 **Takashit:** Keith no

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** of fucking course you little shits had to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn on my last day of summer

 

 **AdamAndLeave:**  why am I not surprised that Keith is threatening murder and pidge is being a little gremlin

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** because that’s simply their nature

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** they are _terrifying_ when they team up

 

 **TheGremlin:** team cryptid for the win

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** ok this made me feel 100% better

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** I’m leaving for the bus now woop de doop

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** sounds fun

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** wait can’t yoir sister bring you

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** crap

 

 **TheGremlin** : yoir

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** yoir

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** yoir

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** yoir

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** wow even my girlfriends out here roasting me

 

 **TheGremlin:** Shay did you get up just to roast hunk

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** yes.

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** jsnshsesgshsbsgjdbdh

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** and to answer your question hunk

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** she refuses to

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** why?

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** something abt not wanting to deal with a bitch ass freshman

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** I’ll convince her to take me by at least second semester

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** and if I can’t convince her I’ll just tell mama and she’ll make her drive me

 

 **AdamAndLeave:**...you’re talking about Veronica right

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** yup

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** sounds like her alright

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** _she refuses to take me but takes Rachel, even though we’re literally the same age_

 

 **TheGremlin:** sounds rough buddy

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** you have a twin lance?

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** yup! I’m ~technically~ the youngest but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** oh.

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** that’s cool

 

 **TheGremlin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **CryinInTheClub:**...what is that supposed to mean

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** ?

 

 **TheGremlin:** absolutely nothing

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** ^^

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** ,,,,, ur lucky I have to leave rn

 

 **TheGremlin:** ;))))))))))

 

 **Princess:** oh dear

  
  


**_Hell School 2018_ **

**_7:11 am_ **

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** so what’s everyone’s schedule like

 

 **TheGremlin:** too much honors

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** ^^

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** same

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** yeah

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** so in other words we’re all gonna die this year

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** _cool cool cool no doubt no doubt_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** heh, nice b99 reference

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** thanks!

 

 **TheGremlin:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** _you children are weak_

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** _wait until you’re in hella ap classes_

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** _that’s when you truly die_

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** he’s not wrong

 

 **Princess:** yeaaaaah, ap classes are hell on earth

 

 **TheGremlin:** _then why the fuck are y’all taking them_

 

 **Princess:** _because college credit_

 

 **TheGremlin:** _shit u rite_

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** anyway

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** could everyone send a pic of their schedules? So I know if i have any classes or lunch with y’all

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** lancesschedule.jpg

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** hunksschedule.jpg

 

 **TheGremlin:** pidgesschedule.jpg

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** keithsschedule.jpg

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** you too adults

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** _fine_

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** mattsschedule.jpg

 

 **Princess,,,mm:** allurasschedule.jpg

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** adamsschedule.jpg

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** I’ll send takashis because he’s probably driving

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** shirosschedule.jpg

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:**...I’m not gonna question why you have his schedule

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** so it looks like I have lunch with Keith shiro and adam

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** great we have to deal with adashi

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** sounds fun

 

 **TheGremlin:** _laughs in lunch with matt allura hunk and shay_

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** _no fair you have lunch with the pure couple_

 

 **Takashit:** D:

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** he’s not lying

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** you two are _disgusting_

 

 **TheGremlin:** well there’s the bell

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** have fun you funky little gays

 

 **TheGremlin:** we’ll do our best

  
  


**HereQueerAndChaotic** > **Takashit**

**_11:43 am_ **

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** so………...lance is a lot more attractive than I remember him being

 

 **Takashit:** to be fair the last time you saw him in person was in 7th grade

 

 **Takashit:** everyone looks a mess in 7th grade

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** yeah you’re right

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** rememberer how I had a crush on him in 7th grade

 

 **Takashit:** how could I forget

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** well,,,,,,,,,,,, i might still have a crush on him

 

 **Takashit:** _you fucking disaster gay_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** thanks for the advice shiro, it was super helpful

 

 **Takashit:** idfk go ask adam he would know what to do in this situation

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** all he’ll do is make fun of me

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** I’m just gonna repress my feelings and hope this crush doesn’t get and worse

 

 **Takashit:** well that’s one way of dealing with it

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _that’s how you dealt with your crush on adam dumbass_

 

 **Takashit:** shit u rite

  


**CryinInTheClub** > **GordonRamseyWannabe**

**_11:46 am_ **

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** how in the hell does Keith make a mullet look attractive

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** wh

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** uh

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** genetics?

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** huh

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** well imma go before my biology teacher catches me on my phone

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** _why are you texting me in class_

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** _why are you responding_

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** ya got me there bud

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** _wait you just called keith attractive_

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** _lance_

  


**GordonRamseyWannabe** > **TheGremlin**

**_12:02 am_ **

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** lancecalledkeithattractive.jpg

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** _what does this mean_

 

 **TheGremlin:** It means we wait

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** _that’s so ominous why_

 

 **TheGremlin:** because that’s my job

  


**_Hell School 2018_ **

**_12:03_ **

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** why does keith have a mullet

 

 **Takashit:** ajjsdjufhjjwjdjejdhhd

 

 **Takashit** : _a mullet_

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** no I’m genuinely curious, why

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** McScuse

 

 **TheGremlin:** ajshshdhhsdh

 

 **Takashit:** [ _sighs_ ] because he refuses to cut his hair and therefore it just,,,,,,, looks like that

 

 **Takashit:** I’d blame his mom tbh

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _be careful what you say next about my mother_

 

 **Takashit:** her hair isn’t much better

 

 **Takashit:** its somehow a natural rat tail

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** wh

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** _(wheeze)_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** that’s it

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** square up shiro

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** 1v1 me behind Denny’s

 

 **Takashit:** wh

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** sdiugfhuuhaerhfa

 

 **Takashit:** not you too adam

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** _yes dad_

 

 **Takashit:** wh

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** would you prefer i call you daddy?

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** PIDGE START DISCOURSE

 

 **TheGremlin:** will do

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** _thats not a good idea keith_

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** _i know but its better than seeing my pseudo brother get called daddy by his boyfriend_

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** fair enough

 

 **TheGremlin:** ok discourse time @everyone

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** oh dear

 

 **TheGremlin:** coffee vs tea

 

 **TheGremlin:** go

 

 **PrincessAllura:** tea

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** tea

 

 **CryinInTheClub:** coffee

 

 **TheGremlin:** coffee

 

 **Takashit:** tea

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** coffee

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** COFFEE FOR THE WIN

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** tea

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** tea

 

 **TheGremlin:** well

 

 **TheGremlin:** it looks as though 5 of us are heathens

 

 **Takashit:** _what the fuck did you just say you little gremlin_

 

 **TheGremlin:** oh look there’s the bell, gotta go

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoufqphewfhoqe sorry it took so long to finish this up. I started crew for our musical this week (so I’m busy) and am in the middle of a mild identity crisis so yee, i hope y’all enjoyed!
> 
> (Also if y’all wanna follow me on stuffz, my tumblr is hiimaprofessionalfangirl and my twitter is attemptingtweet. And um, if y’all wanna see my art all my art social media is sofeaart)


	3. Su hermana es una hijo de puta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica abandons Lance so he gets a ride with the Broganes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the Spanish sucks, i used google translate and the help of a friend who’s fluent (shout out to you my dude) I’m only in Spanish 3/4 so I don’t know all this ok. Let me know if somethings off

Shiro looked up from his phone as he heard the sound of the car door opening and smiled. Keith tossed his backpack onto the floor of the car and climbed in settling back against his seat with a small ‘oof’. 

 

“Well how was it?” Shiro asked expectantly, hoping that keith had a least had a decent first day. 

 

“It was fine. It was nice to see everyone again.” Keith replied as he put on his seatbelt, avoiding Shiros eyes as he did so.

 

“Oh?” Shiro said raising an eyebrow and smirking. Keith turned to face him but before he could say anything the two boys were distracted by the sound of yelling coming from nearby.

 

Lance was yelling and gesticulating angrily at a blue car that was pulling out of the lot. “That’s Lance right?”, Shiro asked despite knowing that it was Lance, having met him on several different occasions via Adam.

“Yup.” replied Keith, still not looking away from the lanky figure of the boy in question. “I’m gonna ask him if he needs a ride, ok?” Shiro asked, looking over at Keith as he spoke. Keith gave him a small nod, eyes focused on Lance. 

 

Shiro smiled to himself as he turned the keys in the ignition.

 

-

 

“TU MALDITO! LE VOY A DECIR A MAMÁ QUE NO NOS VAS A LLEVAR” Lance yelled at the retreating car. Lance sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Today was going so well and then Ronnie had to go and fucking ruin it like the bitch she was. 

 

He sat down rather harshly on the concrete, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his shorts as he did so. He sighed as his hand hovered over the contact labeled “Mamá”. Before he was able to press it he heard the sound of a car approaching. Lance looked up to see a black car slowing next to him. Before he could run away because,  _ there’s a creepy black car approaching me, _ the drivers side window rolled down revealing Shiro.

 

“Hey Lance, need a ride?”

Lance grinned instantly at this. Because him and Adam had grown up together he’d met Shiro many times over the years, even before they started dating (Lance had been on the receiving end of lots of Adams gay screaming)

 

“Yeah sure!” He said brightly, Shiro quirked a brow at this.

“¿Tu Mamá está bien con esto?” Shiro asked seeming concerned that he hadn’t asked his Mamá . Lance just grinned,

“Mi Mamá te quiere, no te preocupes.” He replied, standing up and grabbing his backpack as he did so. 

 

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish, Shiro.” came a soft voice from somewhere in the car, causing Shiro to turn his head, allowing Lance to catch sight of the speaker. Lance felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment as he caught sight of Keith.  _ Fuck, he should not be allowed to be this cute. _ Lance shook his head gently as he climbed into the car.

“He only does because he wanted to impress Adam.” He told Keith with a smirk as he buckled himself in. Shiro made an indignantly shocked squeaky sound which caused Lance to burst into laughter.

-

Keith watched Lance laugh, transfixed by the joyful ways in which the boys face contorted. Keith turned to face Shiro the second he felt his eyes on him and was met with Shiros smirking face. This caused Keith to instantly scowl and turn to face the window. Shiro just chuckled and turned around to start driving. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence Shiro asked,

“So Lance how’re you liking highschool so far?” 

“Oh! It's good so far, I like that we get more freedoms than in middle school.”

“Like your teachers so far?”

“Yeah, they all seem pretty chill so far. I really like my Spanish teacher, she’s this little woman from Spain who has such a pretty accent, I really like her.”

“Ah, Ms. Escandro. Don’t you have her too, Keith?” Shiro said, not once taking his eyes off the road. 

“Yeah.” Was Keiths reply.

“Don’t we have the same class Keith?” Lance asked. A small smile graced Keith’s face at this.

“Yeah, we do.”

“Nice so if you have any problems you can just ask me!” Lance replied, enthusiastically making finger guns at Keith, making his smile broader. By now they had pulled into a neighborhood that Keith didn’t recognize, the houses all gentle colors. It looked like suburbia. 

 

Before Keith could say anything about that, they came to a slow stop in front of a gentle yellow two-story house with a large front porch on which a woman and two small children were. Keith assumed that the woman was Lances mom, and the kids were his niece and nephew.

 

“Well thanks for the ride Shiro! I’ll see you both tomorrow!” Lance said as he clambered out of the car.

“No problem kid, I’ll do it again if Veronica abandons you.”

“Thanks! See you guys tomorrow!” Lance said waving as he began to run up the driveway to the porch, about halfway up he began yelling in Spanish, likely about how his sister had abandoned him. 

 

-

 

“So,” Shiro began.

“So?” 

“You seemed to spend an awful lot of time staring at Lance.”

“Shut up.” Keith said, his face contorting into a scowl as he gave Shiro a light punch on his shoulder. Shiro smirked at this.

“Whatever, but don’t come to me when you decide you wanna act on those feelings.”

“Shiro I would never come to you for advice on that.”

“Wh-Hey!” 

“I’d go to Adam. He has his life together more so than you do.”

Shiro made a ridiculously indignant sound at this. 

“I am perfectly put together.”

“Yeah and I’m white.”

“How dare you-“

“Speak truth?” 

“I hate this fucking family.”

“I’m sure mom would love to hear you say that to her face.”

“On second thought-“

“Exactly.”

“Shut up you useless gay.”

“You first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m so sorry this took forever to write, I’ve been super busy catching up with school work and doing crew. Next week is tech week so imma die, but ill have good food. So yeah, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one in maybe 2-3 weeks? I’m super busy with crew atm guys so don’t expect frequent updates


	4. time is a flat circle and tHE MUSICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s theater kid time hoes
> 
> Aka 
> 
> The school musical begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes I’m back and hella stressed because we have 3 weeks to do what took 2 months last show so uh im just a mess + can’t promise regular updates because u know I’m that bitch also I took out the 2018 cause GUESS WHAT ITS 2019

**_Hell School_ **

**_7:42 am_ **

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** hi yes is anyone else auditioning for the musical

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** or doing crew

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** I’m gay and have an unnecessary need for attention ofc I’m auditioning what do you take me for

 

 **Princess:** for the lead role nonetheless

 

 **Takashit:** [ _sigh_ ] that’s my boyfriend

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** you bet ur hot ass I am

 

 **Princess:** anywhoozle

 

 **Princess:** I will also be auditioning for one of the leads

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** I’m planning on signing up for crew, idk which yet

 

 **TheGremlin:** imma sign up for sound crew

 

 **TheGremlin:** them bitches better get ready for the full force of the holts

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** I can only fuck around so much as the crew head but

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** _bet_

 

 **Princess:** shiro aren’t u applying to be stage manager?

 

 **Takashit:** ye

 

 **Takashit:** I was assistant stage manager for the last show last year so I think I might get it

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** nice!!

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** I’m probs just gonna do publicity cause they’re always in need of people

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** I’m planning on trying out for one of the more central, but not lead characters

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** uhhh I’m a lil out of the loop what’s the musical again

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** guys and dolls u uncultured swine

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** ah yes, which one r u trying out for

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** probably Nathan because he doesn’t have to kiss anyone but I’ll give what they take me, if I have to pretend to be a het for The Role I will

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** a dedicated actor, truly

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** truly

 

**_Hell School_ **

**_12:43 pm_ **

 

 **Takashit:** signuplinkno.1

 

 **Takashit:** signuplinkno.2

 

 **Takashit:** links for signing up for cast/crew

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** bet

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** uhhhhh idk which crew I wanna do yet

 

 **Takashit:** well I can give u a rundown of what each crew does if that’ll help?

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** shoot

 

 **Takashit:** okay, this is also for u newbies so u know what each crew does

 

 **Takashit:** costumes & makeup - they do quick changes, makeup, get people fitted etc, scenic - build the sets also move props on and off stage during shows, rigging - technically part of scenic but they do all the rigging with the curtains and everything (also do scenic stuff), props - makes/gets props for the show, lighting - does the lighting for shows, moving spotlights way up on the balcony all the time, sound - does the sound for shows, mics people up, and publicity - puts up posters, makes banners, does bios/headshots, and sells shit during shows

 

 **Takashit:** also stage management + production things

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** that’s

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** a lot

 

 **Princess:** what do you expect, it’s theater

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** true

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** ok I’m signed up

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** good auditions are this week, I can give you a ride if Ronnie’s still being a bitch

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** nah dw mama yelled at her and now she has to drive me home or else she can’t see her gf outside of school

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** yikes

 

 **TheGremlin:** hey lance is Rachel doing crew or is she gonna audition

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** well I know Ronnie’s gonna try for assistant stage manager and if she doesn’t get that she’ll still be co-crew head for costume & makeup and I think Rachel’s gonna do crew for now

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** festive

 

 **TheGremlin:** my thoughts exactly

 

**_Hell school_ **

**_9:34 am_ **

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** GUESS WHO GOT A CALL BACK _BITCHES_

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** mE

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** I did too so I’ll be driving u home tonight

 

 **Princess:** I got one as well!!!

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** so did I!!

 

 **Takashit:** let us know what roles u get when u find out

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** you’ll be the first to know kashi <3

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** *whispers* _granola bar_

 

 **Takashit:** HOW FUCKINNG DARW U U LIK SHIT

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** how dare u my bf is no granola bar, although he is a whole as SNACC

 

 **Princess:** 10/10 typos there

 

 **Takashit:** hshshshshsh thank u Adam

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** it’s my job bitch

 

_Like the next week idk time is fake_

 

**_Hell School_ **

**_10:03_ **

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** ok hoes it’s time, who got what role

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** guess who’s gonna be Nathan Detroit

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** ME BITCH

 

 **Takashit:** thats my bf

 

 **TheGremlin:** ayyyyy

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** CONGRATS

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** nice

 

 **Princess:** GUESS WHAT BITCH

 

 **Princess:** IMMA BE UR FIANCÉE

 

 **Princess:** in other words imma be Adelaide

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** that’s wonderful!!!

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** I’m so proud of u both, two of leads are gonna poc in a musical about white people

 

 **Princess:** u bet ur fuckin ass that we’re gonna put those white bitches on broadway to shame

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** fuck yeah

 

 **Takashit:** that’s the love of my life

 

 **CryingInTheClub** : now that the adults are done talking

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** I GOT A P DECENT ROLE

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** Harry the horse

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** we got a bunch of scenes together bitch

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** nice

 

 **TheGremlin:** CONGRATS LANCE, I KNEW UR TWIGGY LIL ASS COULD DO IT

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** IM SO PROUD OF U BRO

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** THANKS BRO

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** NOW SHAY DID U GET A ROLE

 

 **ShayOfSunshine:** yeah! I got mission ensemble

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** that’s!! my gf!!

 

 **Takashit:** now that all the cast has told us their shit

 

 **Takashit:** it’s crew time hoes

 

 **Takashit:** crewlist.jpeg

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** THATS MY BOYFRIEND WHOS NOW STAGE MANAGER HELL YEAH

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** oh no

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** Ronnie got asst stage manager now she’ll be INSUFFERABLE

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** but congrats and all

 

 **LongestYeeBoiEver:** oh nice pidge is on sound w me

 

 **TheGremlin:** hell yeah I am

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** ayyy I’m on publicity

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** I’m on lighting, nice

 

 **Takashit:** ofc ur on lighting, u just wanna be up on the balcony and away from people

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** ……… u have no proof

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** also u said they really needed people

 

 **Takashit:** that is true, publicity and lighting need people the most

 

 **AdamAndLeave:** anywho see u hoes at the meeting tonight

 

**_Takashit > HereQueerAndChaotic_ **

**_3:08_ **

 

 **Takashit:** I see u sat next to lance

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** yeah and

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** maybe I wanna be friends with him

 

 **Takashit:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **HereQueerAndChaotic:** shut ur fuck, don’t u have a meeting to begin

 

**_CryingInTheClub > GordonRamseyWannabe _ **

**_4:17_ **

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** Keith’s so cute this isn’t allowed

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** lance I love u and that’s gay

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** ofc

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** how about u just…. talk to him? maybe?

 

 **CryingInTheClub:** hmmmmm ok I’ll text him after rehearsals

 

 **GordonRamseyWannabe:** now go, be gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no real time line for this or plot line I lowkey plan on having this devolve into a complete meme or make it serious. Also lemme know in the comments if I should do romellura or lotura idk which, also yeah imma do veraxca because we stan some lesbians 
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr: hiimaprofessionalfangirl


End file.
